Newlyweds
by chronos33
Summary: DH spoilers,a story about the trouble that Bill and Fleur have while Ron stays with them. If I find time I might make a sequel.


Bill and Fleur Weasley were still newlyweds when Bill's youngest brother, Ron, came to their house in the middle of the night. If there was no war or if it was any other brother Bill probably would have told him to sod off but this was Ron. Ron, being the youngest, was insecure, and Bill, as the oldest felt the need to help Ron with said insecurities. A week has passed since Ron came to Shell Cottage and while the newlyweds sympathized with Ron's predicament they were getting a little frustrated with their situation.

"Beel, I love your brozzer but -" Fleur stopped suddenly as Ron walked in the room. Fleur could not help but sigh, she was unsure of what she should do. She loved her new brother Ron and it was nice to have someone to sit with during the day... but she missed her nights with Bill. Having spent the previous year with Bill's family, Fleur did not get much time alone with her husband to be. Before Ron came to Shell Cottage Fleur and Bill were enjoying nights spent by the fire cuddling quietly, or in bed not so quietly. Now she felt as though her husband grew tired of her and was done with her.

Ron was completely oblivious to Fleur's growing frustration with his presence. He couldn't help but focus on the fact that he ditched his best friend during the hardest part of their journey, and he had ditched the girl he loved breaking the promise he made her that summer. "Bill, could we talk?...Alone"

With Ron here Bill noticed himself getting tense, he loved his brother dearly but wanted nothing more then to kick him out. Normally, Bill would have kicked Merlin himself out if he was getting in the way of Bill's private time with Fleur, but during the war it would not have been right to throw Ron onto the curb. "Sure Ron, Fleur would you excuse us for a moment?" Bill asked Fleur with a pleading smile.

"Of course, I weel just go to zee kitchen, could I get either of you tea?" Fleur said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Fleur...," Bill warned, "I will meet with you in the kitchen when I am done to talking to Ron." That said Fleur left the living room to enter the adjacent kitchen. "So Ron, what can I do for you..."

Ron looked down at his feet and said, "I did wrong Bill, I left my best friends and probably lost their trust forever, I promised her..." at this point Ron was to choked up to continue and looked up Bill.

Bill knew the look on Ron's face well, it was one Bill had come to associate with the brown eyed, bushy-haired, bookworm, more commonly known as Hermione Granger. "Ron it will not do you any good to mope about what you have done. I think you need to ask yourself if you want to go back to Harry and Her-" Bill was interrupted by Ron before he could finish his thought.

"Of course I want to go back its the matter of finding them that is difficult. I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do. I do some chores with Fleur but is there anything else, like stuff you don't want Fleur to do or anything to keep me busy? I just can't stand feeling so worthless."

Bill was surprised by his brother's maturity, but knew he had to discuss some things with Fleur before he could give Ron a straight answer, "Ron, I don't really have anything for you to do. Maybe if I talked to Fleur we could come up with something? You should go to bed for now, Okay?" Looking crestfallen Ron left the living room and Bill walked into the adjacent kitchen. Before Bill could even register what was happening his wife pounced him, kissing him as if his brother was not in the room next to them and could walk in any second. Bill was about to push Fleur off himself when he realized he didn't want to and Ron could deal with it if he saw them. Bill and Fleur continued kissing until he felt Fleur's hands creep under his shirt at which point Bill had to stop himself. He abruptly, although, gently shoved Fleur off of him. He looked down at Fleur and saw her watery eyes, he thought to himself, _What could I have possibly done to let this happen. She must think I don't want her anymore. _ "Fleur, could we go up to our room and talk, I don't fancy Ron coming in here for some water and hearing or seeing us."

Fleur nodded and started walking up the stairs. She could no longer help it, she started to weep on her way up. She and Bill had hardly been married for six months and now it felt like she was stuck at the Burrow all over again. By the time she reached their room Fleur could no longer hold it in and she dived for her pillow right before she started to sob. Bill, right behind her saw this and wanted nothing more then to make love to her but he knew they had to discuss whatever was bothering her first.

"Fleur-I-no we-no really I-urh, " Fleur chuckled gently as she knew her normally confident husband would turn into a blubbering mess when he was uncomfortable. "Fleur, I need to tell you something." Bill finally spit out after he got his emotions in order.

Fleur's brows furrowed in frustration as she looked at her husband and said, "Out weeth eet, I mean I'm ee beeg girl, I know that you don't want me any more. Its happened before, men just get tired of me when the novelty -" Fleur was stopped abruptly as Bill kissed her and it felt like her first kiss all over again. Bill was entirely too eager and was basically trying to eat her face. She could not help it, she started to laugh at the memory of her thirteen year old self kissing her thirteen year old boyfriend, but by laughing she caused her husband to pull away with a sheepish look that said everything. Fleur thought, _after a kiss like that how could I ever doubt that he loves me. _"Forget eet, I theenk you just said eet all weeth zee way you attacked me." With that said Fleur decided she would not let Bill have all the fun and she kissed her husband, however, she was undoubtedly less sloppy as he. Once Fleur had pulled away Bill started to laugh uncontrollably. "Hmph. What do you find so funny Meester Weasley?"

Bill looked at his wife and only started to laugh more. She looked adorable with her swollen lips and mussed hair, but the reason Bill laughed was her glare. Under normal circumstances Fleur's glare was just as debilitating as his mum's. The rest of Fleur's appearance, however, gave away her true feelings. To Bill it felt like the days of their courtship before Fleur moved in with the Weasley's and certainly before the days of Voldemort's transparent return. With the sobering thought of Voldemort Bill started to contain his laughter and tried to explain to Fleur his feelings. "Sorry about that, I just couldn't help but remember the time before all this stuff started to happen and you and I would spend our days flirting and kissing like this. And when you glared at me I couldn't help but think of my mum and how your glare is usually just as unnerving as hers but then I looked at the rest of you and fell to pieces."

Considering the times Fleur decided that it might be nice to flirt with Bill for a little while longer and could not help but laugh as she responded. "Beel, I weesh you wouldn't compare me to your mozzer. Eet makes me feel as eef I must be like her and you know that ees impossible. Imagine me trying to raise seven children. Oh eet would be a mess." Fleur had now but the quaffle in Bill hands and now he had to decide in which hoop he was going to put it.

Leaning into her for a kiss Bill murmered, "I don't think I want more than fours kids but if thats not satisfactory-"

Fleur cut him off with a quick kiss and said, "Don't worry, four sounds good for me too" and then she pounced. This time she was not going to let her husband stop her. She wanted him and Fleur Weasley got what she wanted. She started to kiss him and he responded eagerly, but not too eagerly, until they were both down to their underclothes.

At this point Bill saw fit to cast a silencing charm while Fleur casted a contraceptive charm. Just as Fleur leaned in to kiss Bill again he jumped,"Dammit! Fleur you distracted me. I wanted to explain my actions tonight."

Fleur shoved Bill back onto the bed, "Forget that, right now you are in bed with me, nearly naked and all you can think about ees talking about feelings. We can talk tommarrow.", that said Fleur turned out the lights.


End file.
